He wasn't sorry
by BigTimePrincess
Summary: Kendall was tired of being abused at school by Logan and then coming home to him saying he was sorry and that he loved him. so what will he do? WARNING: character death, extremely sappy, will make you cry disclaimer: i do not own btr(sadly)


It happens every time. Every time they get to school. They walk in and he turns into a monster. The bully he is scared of. He doesn't know why Logan does this. The torture he puts him through, just to make himself look cool. "And he always says he's sorry", thinks Kendall. But Kendall knows he doesn't mean it. He knows he isn't sorry. Because if he was, he would stop. If he really loved Kendall like he said he did, he wouldn't do this. But today it went too far, he saw Logan kissing her. Camille. Kendall felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and been stomped on. He ran home and started to cry. That's it, he thought, I'm done. He takes out his tape recorder and records the song he wrote for Logan. After, he says a message and goes to the bedroom. He takes his rope and thinks; I really am going to do this.

When Logan gets home he can't find Kendall. As James and Carlos walk in, he finds the recorder with a note on it that says play me. That's weird, he thinks, but ok. He calls the guys in and presses play.

Hey guys, its Kendall. Look, you are all probably wondering where I am. Well, let's just say I went away. And I'm not coming back. You see, my life sucks. All because my boyfriend abuses me and bullies me at school. Well Logan, this is for you.

All this time I was wasting,  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down  
And it's taken me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again,  
But not this time around

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no no oh

Looking so innocent,  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no no, oh

You're not sorry no no oh

You had me crying for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no no oh

You're not sorry, no no oh

Well, there you go. Logan, I still love you. I always will. But you don't love me. You never have. And I just couldn't take it anymore. So I'm gone. James and Carlos, thanks for being the best friends I ever had. Love you all. Bye.

By now, all of them are crying. Logan suddenly gets up. The guys ask him where he is going. "To find Kendall", he says. He makes his way to their shared room and opens the door. He screams. In their room is Kendall, tying a rope around he neck.

"Kendall, don't!" Logan screams.

"And why not?" Kendall asked.

"Because I do love you. I promise. If you stop and come down, I will stop hurting you at school. I will tell everyone that I love you. I will stand on top of the tallest building and scream it if it means you won't kill yourself" Logan says.

"I don't believe you. I'm sorry Logan, but you have lied to me for the last time." Kendall says. He puts the rope around his neck. "I love you Logan. Always have, always will." Then jumps.

"NOOOO!" Logan screams. But it is too late. Kendall is gone. The love of his life, his pride and joy, his whole world, is gone. All because of him. All because he wasn't sorry.


End file.
